Heads after Heads
|diai =20 |mesi =mayo |añoi =2007 |diaf =23 |mesf =Julio |añof =2007 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = }} __TOC__ TRAMA Base de Operaciones STEALTH Agente 1: Señorita! Otro mas!! Silenciosa: Repliegenlo! somos mejores que ellos, que no avanzen mas! Whhaaaaammm!! Whhaaaammm!! Agente 2: Pasaron el primer subnivel! Silenciosa: ¡¿Quiero saber como demonios paso eso?! Agente 1: Los agentes estan haciendo lo mejor y somos mejores peleando, y mas maquinas tambien, pero nos llevan ventaja de 20 a 1. Son demasiados. Agente 2: Señorita! se estan acercan al nivel 1, pero por otro lado acaban de llegar los agentes 1 y 3! Silenciosa: En serio? Replieguen los demas agentes! y metan las maquinas. Mandenles el mensaje que entren a escena! Agente 2: Las maquinas tambien? Silenciosa: No serviria de nada, ya esta libre todo. :) Fssssshhhhhhhhhh Las puertas se abrieron, un ejercito del otro lado, mientras un grupo de Espias corria de manera ordenada y magistral dejando paso a la entrada de dos personas, y posteriormente, cerrar de nuevo. Todos miraban con expectacion, esprando que alguno de los dos acutara, mientras miraban sin mucho cuidado el conjunto de gente delante de ellos, por otro lado, los soldados tenian una mirada de concertacion, que, como siempre sucede con ellos se transformo despues en una mirada de odio, para dar paso a una estupidez. Soldados: Hail Hydra!!! Destruyamos a todos y tomemos lo que merecemos!? Los soldados apuntaron todos y rapidamente abrieron fuego a diestra y siniestra. El primero de los espias actuo, mientras los veia de manera despectiva. Shutdown: Es de los lemas mas idiotas que he visto. Los rayos se trasnformaban en sonido solamente, pues la energia se apagaba rapidamente cual sol en ocaso. Los soldados solo miraban con tristeza como despues, las barras indicadoras de nergia en sus amras acompañaban a los rayos. El segundo espia actua. Iskandar: Si, son unas mierdecillas. No era su poder lo que activaba, una metralleta en cada mano y su nombre viejo de Asalto renacia al momento que todos los soldados caian sin mucho esfuerzo muertos. 10 minutos despues. Silenciosa: Estan todos? Y Phauna? Shutdown: Esta de vacaciones, creo que tenia un asunto pendiente. Iskandar: El aleman no tarda en venir creo, como si importara mucho. Silenciosa: Supongo que no contaremos con ella. Esperemos a Ghost. Anillium: Supones bien... espera, ¿en que? contar con ella en que? Silenciosa:... En nuestra pequeña guerra. Ghost:-Entrando a la sala- ¿Que guerra? Silenciosa: Miren, esto es el problema, despues de todo el asunto de la invacion de zombies en la cuidad,mientras todos andaban de vacaicones o lo que sea, hemos logrado proccesar adecuadamente una cura para el virus... o en eso estamos por terminar. Lo importante, es que, yo no pienso vender nada a nadie, no pienso darle armas a un asesino global como Hydra o alguien con los recursos ilimitados como los del Hellfire club. Pero por otro lado, tampoco me hare una trabajadora de SHIELD, somos neutrales y asi seguiremos, si eso significa que vengan contra nosotros, que asi sea... y... si alguien no esta deacuerdo o no esta con STEALTH en esta pelea... que lo diga. Todos la veian con diferentes formas, pero aun asi, nadie hablo. Por diferentes razones, por diferentes cosas que habian hecho en este ultimo mes, aun asi nadie hablo, dando como resultado una satisfaccion final para su ahora lider, quien se habia aclimatado muy bien este ultimo mes. Silenciosa: Ok Shutdown: Que va a ser? Silenciosa: ¿Perdon? Shutdown: Nos van a hacer la guerra, y Hydra, como siempre a su muy puro estilo ya comenzo, los demas seguro seguiran,¿ pero que es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros? Silenciosa: Nada Iskandar: ¿Que? Anillium: Buen plan, cuando lo comenzaremos, ¿antes o despues de estar muertos? Shutdown: Y eso es por que.....? Silenciosa: Necesito que ataquen, en este momento, se que pueden lanzar cosas, pero necesito ver sus "armas", catear al enemigo, despues--- despues vendra lo bueno. Por ahora, aguantamos. Ghost: Me parece un buen plan. Anillium: ¡Bah! Si dice qu te tires a un pozo te pareceria un buen plan. Entonces que estas diciendo? nos quedamos aqui hasta que nos ataquen? Silenciosa: Si. Anillium: Ok, algunos de nostros tenemos vida social eh? otras cosas que hacer? te suena? Silenciosa: Hydra llamo esta tarde, 2 horas despues ya estaban aqui, Fury y Selene del Hellfire fueron 5 y 10 minutos despues respectivamente. ¿Crees que tarden mucho? Shutdown: Espero que no, ok. Me largo a entrenar, ¿alguien va? Silenciosa: Tengo que organizar lo demas. Saliendo del salon ahora con su traje de directora, se dirigio a la siguiente esquina a la derecha. Los demas estaban alli todavia. Shutdown: ¿Y bien? ---- Administrador Administrador Mensajes: 3210 Registrado: Sab Ago 19, 2006 8:52 pm Ubicación: Utopia NotaPublicado: Dom May 20, 2007 6:02 am habia pasado un mes del ultimo atentado, de su ultima mision y ghost se habia dado unas merecidas vacaciones, habia visitado a Madre Alba y pasado casi todos esos tranquilos dias con ella, ultimamente se comenzaba a sentir mas humano que maquina, seria por sus extraños sentimientos nuevos que experimentaba. - mi niño esta enamorado entonces? - no se de que hablas Madre Alba, no se que es el amor - no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado, tienes derecho a sentirlo, eres humano no vuelvas a olvidarlo la mujer dio un beso en su frente, pero para el eran dificil de entender esas palabras, esquivaria a Isa todo lo que pudiera, no demostraria mas... en ese instante habia muerto el sentimiento, pero, ¿para siempre? ____ ghost: yo ire contigo Shutdown SD: vaya, es bueno saber que regresas mas amigable de lo habitual ghost: necesito patearle el trasero a un incompetente como tu SD: oye!! ghost: anda, anda, deja de llorar y entrenemos el fantasma camino hacia el pasillo, mientras shutdown salia detras de el iskandar: parece que nunca cambiara cierto? anillium: en realidad el sujeto me agrada iskandar: no puedo negar que es agradable reirse de el jajaja Base secreta Nick Fury Nick: RM esta fuera, los rumores se han soldificdo. Al parecer, sus espias tienen l tecnologia y no piensan compartirla Winter Soldier: LA TIENEN? el trato er destruirla o entregarla para su analisis. Nick: Ahora ya sabes tu mision chico listo. Ah, y yo que tu, cuidaria a la rusa es que t egusta, esta siendo enviada a atacar a lso espias. WS: Malditos. Helicarro Maria Hill: La orden es sencilla. TRAIGAN ESA TECNOLOGIA AQUI ANTES QUE OTROS LA TENGAN. Widow: Y ahi entro yo? MH: ahi entras, sales, haces lo que desees, pero no vuelvas sino es con la tecnologia. Utiliza lo que desees de SHIELD, pero trae esa tecnologia. HellFire Club. Selene: Querido miembros, ha llegado la hora, solo tenemos que quitar unso simples peones, y el mundo estara a nuestra disposicion...Sangre y fuego, hermanos. Sangr ey fuego... Sin saberlo, los espias enfrentaban a mas de un enemigo, buenos y mlos, todos contra los STEALTH, tan solo por ser mas inteligentes y poseer la codiciad atecnolgoiia. ..... Perdonen mi psoteada rapida, pero es para quye vayan dnadose idea jijiji ----que STEALTH fuera socio de SHIELD en el pasado traia un enorme problemas, sabian donde se encontraba su base de operaciones y cuando no habia dinero de por medio eran simplemente enemigos. varias naves se acercaban a la base, eran pequeñas y estaban preparadas para descender - aqui widow, el lugar estara protegido claramente, pero STEALTH no tiene la experiencia que tiene SHIELD, bajamos y nos llevamos la tecnologia, no es necesario matar a alguno de los miembros del equipo, pero dejenlos en el peor estado que se puede si oponen resistencia ________________ bamf!!! shutdown: eres bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo ghost, pero to tambien lo soy ghost: y que haras al respecto (decia este mientras su mano se hacia como daga) ALERTA ALERTA NAVES NO IDENTIFICADAS ENTRAR AL TERRITORIO DE LA BASE ghost: y ahi van sd: bien parece que tenemos trabajo ghost: es hora de enseñarles - STEALTH, MODO CAMUFLAJE, ESPERAREMOS QUE ENTREN QUE NO SEPAN QUE LOS ESPERAMOS SEAN SIGILOSOS Y ACABENLOS EN SILENCIO ghost se habia hecho intangible y levitaba ghost: esa es mi especialidad el aleman salio volando era el primer momento de accion despues de un mes ________________ vamos posteen hay que pelear Iskandar habia oido las ordenes,pero aunque sabia que iba a ser una rebaja en el sueldo queria usar armas de gran calibre,hacia mucho que no se entrenaba... Iskandar: Si creeis que me vais a mantener callado esque no me conoceis!!!! Aleman hazte intangible porque van a llover balas!!!! Una rafaga de disparos hizo que la primera tira de soldados calleran muertos con disparos por todo el cuerpo. SD: Estate quieto,si no nos han descubierto ya,todavia podemos detenerles facil. Iskandar: Sabes de sobra que nadie me manda...no me hagas recordartelo. ATENCION STEALTH NO QUIERO DISPAROS,MATADLOS EN SILENCIO,TODAVIA NO SABEN UE LES ESPERAMOS.REPITO NO SEAIS ESTUPIDOS. Iskandar: Bueeeeeeeeeno Iskandar salio corriendo y se coloco justo encima de la escotilla pordonde se suponia iban a entrar un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento. SD: Que haces? Iskandar se colgo de las tuberias de arriba y le hizo un gesto de silencio a su compañero. La escotilla se levanto y un flujo laser rojo se alzo iluminado el suelo. Soldado: Aqui primer soldado del grupo de infiltracion,no veo moros en la costa,repito,no hay enemigos. De la escotilla salieron tres soldados que se dispusieron a entrar en la zona. Iskndar cogio fuerza en sus gemelos y se descolgo de las tuberias con un par de garras resttiles que tenia adosadas en la mano. Soldado: Estos bastardos no saben que estamos aqui. Iskandar salio de entre las sombras y lecorto el cuello al primer soldado al tiempo que el cuerpo inert y descabezado callo al suelo. Soldado 2: Que ha sido eso? Soldado 3: Robert....? Iskandar: Robert se ha ido.. Al tiempo que decia esto Shoutdown le partia el cuello a uno meintras que Ghost le atraveaba el corazon al otro. Iskandar: Ven como soy sigiloso cuando quiero....-Iskandar desaparecio por las tuberias. Ghost: Y este? --- Escondida entre la Cordillera Cantábrica, apartada de la vista de los residentes bajo las montañas y escondida de la vista aerea, entre el hielo se encuentra una morada de cubierta de madera con estilo entre barroco y colonia, en realidad solo recubriendo una fortaleza hecha de metal aunq tambien interior mente decorada con distintos estilos de arquitectura desde barroca, asta antigua romana, cada ala de el lugar con un distinto toque de arquitectura. La gran fortaleza escondida de todo tipo de vista incluso del rastreo satelital, se escondia sobre todo dentro de las montañas, con hectareas cuadradas enteras de arquitectura, tapizada por minturas, esculturas, pergaminos, libros, escrituras, fotografias y todo tipo de arte subriendo el lugar, la mejor y mas impresionante coleccion de arte jamas vista por el hombre, acompañada suavemente por una melodia sonora creada por los monjes secretos de las montañas de japon q sonaba por todo el lugar acompañando el armonioso ambiente con un delicado aroma de inciensos orientales mezclados con algunos traidos de los templos ocultos de la cima de las montañas nevadas de tibet. Los vapones de el sauna se mezclaban cubriendo toda la casa, mientras en una cuarto con apariencia de centro espiritual de templo de mojes tibetanos, se encontraba un hombre en una pequeña plataforma rodeada de agua q despide vapor, sentado solo y desnudo entre el vapor inhalando los inciensos con los ojos cerrados meditando durante ya un par de horas, concentrado frente a una vasija con un extraño liquido de apariencia espesa color negro, de la cual un leve vapor negro salia, rodeando el cuerpo del tipo. Todo tan calmado asta q suena en toda la fortaleza una alarma de mensaje, la computadora informa la llegada de un mensaje urgente. El tipo abre los ojos rapidamente y como si nada se para y entra al agua, despues de un par de minutos sale del agua, se viste con un traje fino, y unos zapatos brillos color negro, guarda un pañuelo en su bolsa y se pone un sombrero negro. Mientras ordena a la computadora cambiar la musica por "Para Elisa" la obra mas exitosa de Beethoven, toma una copa de Vino, Brunello di Montalcino el cual sorbe lentamente mientras entra a una sala q descordina con todas las demas. Cubierta solamente de metal todas las paredes y una computadora gigante y monitores por todas partes, se sienta y ve el mensaje un contratante, un buen cliente q le a ofresido mucho dinero a cambio de una mision. Le da todos los datos El tipo solo sonrie la ver los detalles de la mision y como una parte del pago ya a sido depositado. entra en una sala llena de armas de un lado armas de tecnologia impresionantemente avanzada para todo el mundo, del otro armas blancas, muchas armas raras, como los primeros cuchillos de vibranium hechos en wakanda, las primeras lanzas de rocas encontradas datantes de principios de la civilizacion, la espada magica de lancelot, la espada del ebano entre muchas otras rarezas, toma un baculo extraño de titaneo con una terminal en punta de lanza y otra con un diamante gigante. Unas armas q esconde en su saco y un par de cuchillos grandes de hoja filosa cubierta de adamantio. Camina hacia el santuario en el cual meditaba. y salta la sala atravesando las aguas termales asta llegar frente a la basija q meditaba y en ese momento comienza a hacerse totalmente negro su cuerpo pierde coerencia y se transforma en una sombra q entra en el liquido negro provicadno q este se agite un poco asta camarse de nuevo y solo verse en el el reflejo de una base siendo atacada por agentes de shield. -------------------- La base de operaciones Stealth, estaba rodeada, por un lado lleno de agentes de shield con naves y un par de docenas de agentes siendo dirigidos por natasha romanov, escondidos entre las sombras una cuadrilla debilitada de agentes de hidra se filtraban por los techos, una nave oculta a aproximadamente 300 metros de ahi sin duda escodia mas miembros de su organizacion y tal vez asta q la madame hidra. Entonces mi mision al parecer es evitar q cuaqluiera de estos perdedores logre obtener lo q sea q deseen y tengan los dueños de esta base..... Tarea facil 8) Pero primero debo de obserbar como responden los q cuidan el fuerte. Escondido entre la obscuridad de las sombras, obserbe como los distintos grupos q intentaban entrar lo hacian por sus propios medios, al parecer shield fue le primero en darse cuenta de q contaban con mucha competencia asiq todo se estaba haciendo una carrera de tiempo, Para todos los atacantes solo importaba q el mas rapido seria el q lograria obtener lo q desean. Como una sombra me escurri asta la cima de uan nave de shield y comeze a disparar a los agentes de hidra, lo cual hizo q estos reaccionaran rapidamente atacando a los agentes de shield, comenzando a pelear entre ellos, asi me desasia momentaneamoente de la mayoria de los agentes de los enemigos mas peligrosos. Estaba a punto de volver a mi lugar oculto de vigilancia cuando el leve silvido de el viento cortado por una espada, me hizo reaccionar, con mi baculo detuve la espada q por poco destruye mi saco. Lanze mi cuerpo hacia atras casi callendo de la nave, apesar de la obscuridad mi afinidad con la sombra me permite tener buena vision asi q logre ver a mis atacantes un tipo al q no reconoci al principio asta q mi base de datos me dijo q es un mercenario de nombre paladin, y una chica de nombre iguana. Sonrei mientras pasaba mi mano por detras de mi oido tapado por mi cabello descubriendolo y nostrando un artefacto en el, parecido a un manos libre inhalambrico al rededor del oido pero con un pequeño ordenador en la nuca y una auja clavada en mi cerebelo. Lo active, con el pasar de mis dedos atraves del artefacto. - Oraculo, muestrame mas informacion de estos dos mercenarios, muestrame informacion sobre las posibles armas y formas de batalla, ademas de la tecnologia con la q cuenta en la actualidad el hellfire club, intenta acceder a las computadoras de shield y dime cuantos agentes an enviado y tambien que tan armados y si esperan refuerzos, ademas de cuantos agentes de nievle por encima del 7 y cuales- El artefacto en mi o¡do se conecto rapidamente via satelital a mi computadora en casa, la cual comenzo a trabajar y a enviar la informacion q se transmitia directamente a mi cerebro, sonrei. todo no habia tomado mas de 4 segundos en los cuales mis dos atacantes no habian movido ni un musculos. Asta q paladin se decidio y con corrio hacia mi con su espada blandiendola desde abajo, rapidamente analize su pobre ataque, saque mis dos cuchillos con una detuve su ataque y con el otro rasgue su pecho aun q solo muy superficialmente ya q logro retroceder. Mientras iguana salto detras de mi, casi golpenadome por la espalda, pero fui lo bastante rapido para detener su mano antes de q me golpeara y despues aplicarle una llave, pero ella con su manos suelta lanzo una diamante el cual me golpeo en la frente desorientandome, lo cual aprovecho para safarse. - Nada mal, para una ex miembro de la sociedad, q trabaja de mercenaria robando pequeñas cosas y que dejo la vida dle crimen por amor al capitan america, te gusta jugar con diamante verdad pues veremos q opinas del mio- Desfunde mi báculo de Lithian de acero recubierto de oro adornado de piedras presiosas, con una punta en forma de lanza y la parte superior con un diamante gigante. - Veamos q tal te parece mi pequeño Bebe, es un diamantelo suficinetemente grande???- Ella racciono lanzando dos diamantes electrificados los cuales desvie golpenadolos con la parte de mi diamante dle baculo, haciendo q uno se regresara contra ella, pero debido a su traje aislante no le hizo nada aparte de el golpe, senti paladin acercarse por detras, asi q con la parte de punta le rasgue un costado del abdomen, y despues le golpee el rostro con el lado del diamante con suficiente fuerza para derribarlo de la nave. - Ese estupido mosquito q me estaba fastidiando a caido, eso le pasa por intentar rasgar mi traje q estoy seguro q vale mas de lo q ustedes ganan en 10 años con el sueldo q les paga shield, ahora señorita, que le parece si somos inteligentes y hablamos????- ---- Shutdown: Como sea ¬¬... Avanzando rapido despues del ataque al primer grupo shield. Los disparos de afuera se hacian mas evidentes, los soldados comenzaban a disparar con todo y por otro lado el grupo de shield tenia naves de ataque, lo cual era un fastidio. Principalemente por que en el momento que quiseran se podian retirar, y eso no iba a pasar, al menos eso decia entre sus pensamientos shutdown. Shutdown: Ghost! se que te gusta navajearlos, pero por ahora agarra un arma y termina esto mas rapido. Ghost: e Iskandar y tu? que se supone que haran? Shutdown: Iskandar? ni idea, yo me voy por una nave de STEALTH. Ghost: Pretendes tumbar sus naves? si te das cuenta que las de ellos son mejores que las nuestras? verdad? Shutdown: Claro, pero no voy a pelear en naves. Corriendo hacia el hangar, tomo rapidamente una nave, tecleo el sistema de acceso y la nave se encendio, las puertas del hangar se abrian dejando ver la nave casi personal por su tamaño. Black widow por otro lado estaba acabando facilmente con los soldados stealth, cuando escucho la nave. Widow: Tumbenla! toda nave y soldado, hagan lo rapido y... No pudo terminar su frase cuando Shutdown saltaba de la nave, que al mismo tiempo se estrellaba con una de shield, cuando el enciende los propulsores de sus botas, quedando de frente contra la flota de Shield. Shutdown: Odio cuando se piensan mas de lo que son... basuras... nnngrrhhh! Para el, son como luces, como luminicencias de diferentes colores los focos de energia, en este caso, todos los sistemas de las naves... con un efecto similar a un rayo emp pero a difencia que realmente no es un corto circuito, simplemente la energia de todas las naves se apaga, dejandolas caer muchas aun con soldados. El sonido de las explosiones es estruendoso, shutdown lo veia como algo comun, pero entre el sonido y lo que hacia, no noto la energia proveniente de una mira laser que le apuntaba, hasta muy tarde. Widow: Miserable! Shutdown: Oh carajo! Una bala se incrustaba en la espalda de Shutdown, y aun cuando era un traje de adamtium, el golpe lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, hacidendolo caer bruscamente, pues el arma de widow no es nada menos que expectacular, era de esperarse. Shutdown: Arghhh.. mierdaa!! de caida de nuevo.... Azotando contra el suelo, Alexi intento levantarse, solo para darse cuenta que no podia, poco a poco cerro los ojos y quedo desmayado. ------------ Dejare a Shtudown asi, hasta que alguien valla por el jeje :) ---- silenciosa: maldicion!!!! tenemos un miembro herido!!!!! algunos soldados de SHIELD se movian a gran velocidad contra Shutdown, era claro que ya que habia hecho caer a uno de sus enemigos era necesario matarle silenciosa: alguien llegue por el antes que los soldados!!! ghost: yo voy por el! spectre: yo puedo hacerlo el chico se convirtio en sombra rapidamente y a gran velocidad llego a donde estaba Shtudown, lo cargo para ocultarlo y saco un arma de fuego, comenzo a disparar y darles en el blanco, ghost se hizo intangible y tambien aparecio cerca de ellos, siguio el consejo de Alexi y comenzo a dispararles tambien hasta que los habian derribado a todos spectre: bien hecho "fantasma" ghost: "lo mismo digo "espectro" silenciosa: oh dios, porque me mandas otro ser del inframundo???, con uno me bastaba!!!! la chica alcanzo un panel lo mas rapido que pudo "ACTIVANDO MODO ESCAPE" iskandar: vamos a abandonar la base chica??? silenciosa: no hay opcion, ponganselos ahora iskandar saco unos extraños lentes que cubrieron los ojos a la perfeccion, anillium y ghost hicieron lo mismo, este ultimo le dio unos a spectre, la ultima fue silenciosa una explosion se vio en el lugar, pero no fue de energia, una explosion luminosa inundo la zona, cegando a los guardias en principio y luego haciendolos caer desmayados o muy mareados a la mayoria de ellos, pasaron unos minutos y los STEALTH habian desaparecido widow: mal...ditos la mujer se puso de pie con dificultad widow: equipo registren todo!!! tendremos a STEALTH pasados unos minutos.... soldado: no tienen la tecnologia aqui widow: maldicion, los acabaremos a la siguiente oportunidad, ahora vamonos ____ en el cielo lejos de ahi una nave llevaba al grupo de espias, SD habia recuperado el conocimiento SD:malditos la pagaran silenciosa: chicos por suerte la tecnologia se encuentra en otro lugar, pero por ahora tenemos que buscar otro lugar donde podamos pensar que hacer contra estos grupos de locos que nos quieren tener ___ en tierra... -aqui agentes de Hydra, tenemos nave blanco en la mira - vayan por ellos los quiero ahora, traigan a su lider, maten al resto - hail hidra!! ---- Al fin Spectre habia logrado derriban a El paladin pero iguana seria una adversaria aun mas formidable, voltee a verla y sonrei. - Chica, tu obsesion por los diamantes es tan.... atractiva :D , de verdad una chica como tu es tan sexy, pero bueno lastima q ahora nada puede ser entre tu y yo. Se q te rompe el corazon pero tu trabajando para estos soldaditos y para la lame botas de Hill pues creo q no funcionaria, asi q mejor te derribo rapido- Iguana sonrio confiadamente mientras dçentre sus dedos jugeteaba con dos diamantes pequeños, pero q al ser lanzados se cargarian con la energia cinetica y detonarian al menos rastro de movimiento del sujeto. Lo suficientemente rapido para noquear al mercenario por mas rapido q fuera. En ese momento los disparos y las explosiones en el interior de la base Stealth, comenzarona hacerce mas frecuentes y poderosos, el comunicador de iguana se activo era widow diciendole q bajara de inmediato a la pelea, q habian logrado tirar a uno pero necesitaban mas ayuda. - Bueno, llamada para ambos asi q supongo q despues tendremos q terminar notre danse, belle. Pero el q paga me pidio q no le ocurra nada al virus y pues para facilitar el trabajo debo de mantener vivos a los compañeros- Rapidamente Salto desde la nave, haciendo q el saco amenorice la caida, pero justo antes de tocar el piso me combierto en una sombra y corriendo llego a el interior de la nave justo a tiempo para recoger a SD. Mientras ghots me cubria retrocedi con el tipo herido en mis brazos, nos comberti en sombra a mabos para llevarlo a salvo y posteriormente llevarnos a bordo de una nave de escape. Lo cual me canso bastante, ya q siempre q tengoq jalar a alguien mas atraves de el mundo de las sombras esto me agota. Una vez en la nave, el chico comenzo a recobrar el sentido, lo puse en un asiento. - un frère, creo q ya puedes por ti mismo y espero q no hallas manchado de sangre o sudor mi traje o esto le costara el doble al q paga las cuentas. Ustedes deben ser mis compañeritos, ya conosco a el fantôme, y a el tipo q se desmaya ante lso enemigos, pero podrian decirme quien son los demas??? Sobre todo tu mon amour- Dijo Spectre mientras caminaba sonriente hacia Isabel - Podria ofrecer alguno de mis refugios para descansar aunq en USA no tengo ninguna base establecidas solo departamentos con tecnologia de camuflaje no muy sofisticada- ---- - aqui silenciosa pidiendo acceso a base secreta secundarioa - acceso concedido jefa! el piso que sobrevolaban se abrio y la nave pudo aterrizar en una especie de hangar subterraneo unos minutos despues.... - mi señora, al parecer alguien estaba siguiendolos, naves no identificadas estan apuntando hacia este lugar ghost: que estas diciendo? SD: maldicion! se supone que escapamos a tiempo de SHIELD silenciosa: parece ser que no es SHIELD, equipo, vayamos afuera, trataran de buscar la entrada, al parecer Hydra nos ha seguido sin que nos demos cuenta y debemos rectificar el error. ghost, spectre, es hora de que se comporten como lo que son, andando ghost: claro spectre: jaja, no creo que me alcances el fantasma se hizo intangible y salio a la superficie, la sombra spectre hizo lo mismo silenciosa: iskandar, anillium, ShutDown, nosotros nos encargamos del ataque secundario, andando - señora, desea apoyo de nuestros agentes - no no es necesario, hydra vera lo que es enfrentarse a STEALTH en la superficie los soldados de hydra corrian con aparatos que los dirigian a la entrada del lugar, pero ghost aparecio detras de varios acuchillandolos y sacandolos de la jugada, spectre aparecio de entre las sombras y los ataco con armas de fuego cargadas con silenciador, ambos se escondieron de nuevo, nuevos soldados aparecieron y vieron a su gente en el suelo - hydra tengan cuidado podrian estar en cualquier lado, estos espias siempre sorprenden y asi fue, una vez mas fueron atacados por el dueño de seres del inframundo que parecia que competian quien aniquilaba mas. spectre: no los matas ghost? acaso te da miedo la sangre ghost: crees que me preocupa matar? ja no me conoces tonto spectre: vaya de inmediato a los insultos, te da miedo que te este quitando el trabajo? ghost: ni un segundo me has intimidado el resto del equipo habia acabado con otro pequeño grupo de soldados de hydra, despues todos se volvieron a reunir ghost: vamos espectrito veremos quien es mas rapido spectre: jaja no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas sileciosa: ustedes dos!!! otro grupo se acerca por alla a ellos (maldita sea no te bastaba con un egocentrico ahora me mandas dos, TE MATARE MAXWELL!!!!) ---- Spectre: La chica silenciosa otra tropa de agentes de hidra se hacercaban una vez mas. - Bueno no te preocupes belle con des enfants como estos puedo encargarme yo solo y asta sin usar armas, asi q puedes dejar a su amigito gasparin aqui, ya q al parecer necesita un respiro, no lo culpo si el nouveau (novato) no puede seguir mi ritmo- La Friccion entre los dos Stealths era mas q palpable desde lejos, Isabel solo movia la cabeza en señal de negacion y con una ligera mueca de desagrado como si una molestia menor como una leve migraña la aquejara. Mientras tanto ghost en su estado fantasmal rapidamente se dirijia para interceptar al proximo equipo de hidra q se acercaba. No muy lejos Spectre tambien corria rapidamente o mas biens e deslizaba, tomando un atajo atravez de una sombra para aparecer justo en medio de los agentes Hidra. Ghost: Pareces muycanfiado sombrita, a caso olvidas q eres el novato del equipo. Spectre: Equipo palabra ggraciosa para nosotros q solo trabajamos si nos pagan, y como yo lo veo mas bien los jefes no creyeron q ustedes bastaran para este trabajito, asi q por eso llamaron a un hombre q estuviera al nivel de reto para cuidar de los niños. Spectre sonrio, con una mirada fija y penetrante hacia Ghost q apenas se volvia tangible, un leve gesto de desagrado hacia su compañero acompañaba el rostro de Spectre, el cual cambiio a una muy finjida sonrisa y despues una alabanza con el sombrero, el cual termino al aparecer co una rapido movimiento de su mano, de entre las sombras su baculo. Ghost rapidamentecomenzo a golpear agentes de hidra, solo para despues terminarlos con sus cuchillos de forma rapida y silenciosa. Spectre: Sabes nos parecemos, no t emociones solo un poco. pero e pensado q si pones atencion y te concentras tal vez un dia seas tan bueno, bueno al menos la mitad de bueno q yo. Ghost: sonrio ipocritamente pero no disimulo su ira, hacia su compañero. Spectre jugo un poco con el oesado baculo, asta terminar, con la parte superior estrellada con el rotro de un agente hidra. - Eso fue solo por q se q estabas a punto de decir algo como, cortenos una cabeza y nos creceran dos o algo asi q de absurdo y hoy no estoy de humor. Saben tal vez el mundo comenzaria a tomarlos en serio y ya no tendrian q hacer estas cosas para llamar la atencion si comenzaran a usar colonia y dejaran esas frases estupidas, q debe escribir un nerd tras un escritorio- Los ojos de Spectre se hicieron totalmente negros, y con una velocidad sobre normal comenzo a moverse con uan ligeresa y ferocidad sorprendente, mientras empalaba a docenas de agentes con la parte puntiaguda del baculo y destrozaba craneos a golpes con la parte del diamante gigante, los pocos agentes afortunados solo sufrian un momento al sentir como la gruesa punta dorada les atravezaba el craneo matandolos en el momento o abriendo un augero en el centro de sus corazones, mientars otros menos afortunados sentian sus craneos y otros huesoso siendo hechos pedazos, mezclandose con sus cerebros y demas organos. ---- Iskandar habia pasado indvertido entre las tuberias de ventilacion de la base. Iskandar pensaba en como iba a hacer para encontrarse con un buen enemigo,segun habia visto todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho,por lo que habia decidido no intervenir demasiado,se habia dedicado a matar todos los soldados de Hydra que se habia cruzado,le encntaria erradicar la existencia de estos nacis,pero de momento queria encontrar algo con lo que poder medirse. Iskandar abrio su maletin y se tranformo en un soldado de Hydra,cogiendo el traje de uno con asco pero total meticulosidad y se lo puso. Avanzando entre los soldados muertos,por su causa la mayoria. Derrpente vio como en el ppasillo de al aldo suya un hombre caia de espaldas derrotado completamente. Iskandar; Ese ha sido un buen golpe para un desconocido. Hombre: Bueno,un simple soldado como tu no tiene mucho que decir aqui no crees? Isandar: Tu nombre? Hombre: Digamos que me puedes llamar Soldado de Invierno, y, sabes que? Mato nacis. Iskandar: Genial entonces veo que porfin puedo mostrarme,pero me tienes que demostrar que eres bueno nene. SI: Quien eres? Iskandar volvio a su cuerpo original y se arreglo su camisa. -Mi nombre es Iskandar,soy ruso odio a los nacis,pero tengo ganas de ver porque los de SHIELD estais intentando robarnos nene. Iskandar se lanzo contra su oponente solo armado con sus garras de metal SI: Esto te supera en mucho chico. los dos oponentes se lanzaron de frente intentando batallar cada uno por su lado intentando vencer a su oponente llevandoselo a su nivel. Iskandar hizo un movimiento de muñeca suficiente para clavarle las garrasen la mano,ante un sorprendido adversario que respondio con una patada en el estomago que le envio contra un muro. Iskandar: Buena patada tio-Escupe sangre-me ha hecho hasta daño. SI: Te dije que esto no iba a ser cosa de niños vete ahora,no eres apaz de hacer nada contra mi. Iskandar: Que tal se te dan los simbiontes? SI: Que? Iskanar abrio el frasquito del simbionte y este se unio a su brazo solo a su brazo uedandole lo demas al descubierto. SI: Un poco triste no? Iskandar: Je,no te ponmgas tonto y ven aqui,que lo vas a flipar. Iskandar se lanzo contra su oponente haciendo que de su brazo salieran grandes cuchillas negras que rasgaron todo e brazo de su adversario. SI: Te gustan los cortes eh? Iskandar se volvio a lanzar para recibir un disparo en la pierna que le hizo perder el equilibrio totalmente. SI: Losiento no me ando con tonterias tio. Iskandar: Bien si esas tienes veamos como te las tienes contra un demonio rojo. Iskandar se transformo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Winter Soldier.Se convirtio en un Hombre Lobo. Iskandar: Esto es de is tiempos de mercenario.Haber que puedes hacer nene. Derrepente una exlosion atras que dio como resultado la aparicion de todos sus compañeros. Iskandar: Largo de aqui,este combate es mio SD: Iskandar? Iskandar: Largo joder!! SD: Vamos chicosl,pero ten cuidado ruso,esa es una buena pelea. Iskandar: Parad a esos nacis cabrones. ---- - me lo suponia!!! Hydra tambien esta buscando la tecnología!!! Black Widow estaba molesta por haber perdido a todos los STEALTH pero lo que le preocupaba mas esque habia muchos quienes querian alnzarle las garras - registramos todo y no hay rastro de el artefacto widow: si me lo suponia, comuniquenme con SHIELD, iremos de una buena vez con mejores tropas... ___________________________________ silenciosa: maldicion son demasiados... de nuevo! ghost: que hacemos entonces jefa???? silenciosa: retirada! spectre: de nuevo?? silenciosa: si de nuevo SD: hey silenciosa, Iskandar esta peleando por alla, no podemos terirarnos asi como asi, debemos esperarlo silenciosa: dejenlo que termine de pelear y que nos alcanza SD: pelea contra winter soldier silenciosa: QUE? SOLO? spectre: wow el tipo tiene agallas silenciosa: bien, de cualquier modo vamos el chico es un experto. activando trampas del campo, necesitamos irnos, avisen a iskandar que nos vemos en la base de operaciones 3 Isa regreso al subsuelo junto a su equipo, todos tomaron un grupo de motos y salieron del lughar a gran velocidad!! anillium: wow jajaja, no nos alcanzaran nunca ___________________- hellicarrier de SHIELD - imagen satelital lista, conectar con balck widow, madar tropas especiales ahora ____ - aqui widow, capto la señal perfectamente, se mueven a velocidad constante, manden a tropas de tierra, ahora! el equipo de espias viajaba en sus motos por una carretera por la cual no pasaba ningun coche, detras de ellos aparecio otro grupo de motos, bajo la firma de SHIELD silenciosa: oh maldicion ahi viene soldado: alcancelos y disparen silenciosa: chicos, debemos trabajar en equipo (aunque no les guste). protejanse el uno al otro, preparen sus armas de fuego, saquenlos de la jugada ghost: bien!!! el equipo se dio media vuelta para encarar a los agentes de shield en moto que les triplicaban en numero. ghost habia pasado a su forma energetica y convertido su mao en un escudo de energia que le protegia de las balas, avanzo velozmente hacia uno de los conductores de shield, estaban a`punto de chocar, pero el fantasma dejo su motocicleta pues despego hacia el aire en su forma intangible dio un giro en el aire, mientras su rival esquivaba la moto de ghost que un poco adelante exploto, el chico paso a su forma energetica de nuevo y desnfundo su pistola dando en el blanco al agente de shield, tomando la moto del soldado poco despues de que este cayera al suelo ghost: robar!! habia olvidado que bien se sentia SPECTRE: - Podria quedarme aqui a esperar q Iskandar termine de pelear y asi transportarnos a los dos, pero eso me agotara durante un tiempo sin contar q no tengo idea de donde este esa base- Silenciosa dijo q teniamos q evecuar de nuevo y debiamos protejernos los unos a los otros - No necesitan preocuparse por protejerme les aseguro q yo solo puedo hacerlo y a cambio no piensen q estare cuidandolos yo- Sonrei descaradamente viendo a Ghost - Bueno tal vez a Esat hermosura si- Dije mientras miraba fijamente a silenciosa, y le hacia una reverencia quitandome el sombrero, entonces nos dirijimos hacia un monton de motocicletas para uir. - Sabian cuanto odio uir de una pelea cuando me pagan bien por pelearla????- Ghost: Si no te gusta te invito a q te quedes a uidar de la casa espectrito. - Es tentadora tu oferta Gasparin seria mas divertido q ir contigo, pero aqui la jefa es la chica sexy, ademas mi mision es proteger loq sea q ella lleva asi q debo seguirla y claro eso incluye ser una caballero y cubrirle la espalda- Oi una transmision satelital de Blck widow, gritando estericamenta q se desplegara un grupo de agentes en motocicletas para derrivarnos. - Q no se suponia q Shield eran los niños buenos, desde cuando se dedican a robarnos a nosotros los pobres y honestos mercenarios???- le mande este mensaje q Black widow atraves de mi satelite junto con un pequeño virus para cegarla por unos momentos mientras nos desasiamos de sus agentes q ya nos pisaban lo talones. deslizando mis manos y como si sacara dos armas una de cadamanga de mi saco (en realidad saliendo de mi pequeño bolsillo de sombras donde guardo mis armas) las programe a pleno poder con rayos energeticos capaz de atravesar el concreto, dispare hacia las ruedas da las motos pero estas bien blindadas no sufrieron ni un rasguño. Los agentes comenzarona disparar, los evadi al inclinarme hacia la derecha casi cayendo de la moto pero levantandome a tiempo para quitar la fuente de poder de mi arma y lanzarla contra la llanta trasera donde se detono haciendo q la moto saliera de control y se estrellara contra otro agente, pero la explosion fue muy grande con los cual casi derriba no solo a los agentes de sield sino tambien a mi. - Como si no fuera lo bastante asqueroso viajar en estas cosas q no hacen mas q ensuciar mi ropa con todo este polvo tenemos q pelear en ellas???? mi saco casi se atora en la llanta trasera en la ultima maniobra, acaso en su base no tenian algo como aun lamborghini mejorado???- Subi a maxima potencia el poder de mi arma, saque un cuchillo con mi arma ya libre el agente q se dirijia a mi sonrio al ver mi cuchillo lo lanze contra el clavandose entre sus dos ojos, el pobre infelis murio con uan sonrisa en su rostro. - Jefa Widow no tiene vien vigilados satelitarmente, debemos hacer algo rapido para desaparecernos de su radar acaso no tiene algo de mejor tecnoligia de camuflage???? le lanze un virus a su sistema pero no durara mucho, aunq podemos aprovechar q sus defensas estan bajas para mandar uno mas poderoso q apagen la visiond e sus satelites por el tiempo suficiente para ocultarnos, Solo dame la orden y mi amada oraculo lo ara. y mientras tanto piensa rapido, esto lo vi en una pelicula de humor puro y fino- Le lanze una soga de kevlar reforzada con metal, Isabel me miro con extrañes vio hacia enfrente y entendi el mensaje, ambos dimos reversa a toda velosidad, derrivando a varios agentes de sus motocicletas, al ser rechazados por la fueza de gravedad al ser lanzados hacia atras por las sogas. con este viejo truco q increiblemente funciono. - SD, Sp o como sea q te agas llamar lei algunos archivos no podrias usar tus poderes para apagar las motos de los q quedan o algo asi????- ---- Iskandar seguia en su amplia formacion de combate,sabia que no iba a tener muchas oportunidades por lo que tenia que volverse mas rapido que su oonente y por eso la figura lupina le valdria para muchas cosas. SI: No me gustan los perros. Iskandar: A mi tampoco me gustan,pero hacen la labor que se les acomete,son buenos ayudantes. SI: Todavia nose porque luchamos. Iskandar: No puecdo dejar que robes la tecnologia,losiento. SI: Los dos tenemos que ir a por esos nacis chico. Iskandar: Terminemos antes esto....GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Iskandar se lanzo contra su oponente con una agilidad y una velocidad enorme,pero el soldado de Invierno era demasiao Experimentado,le cogio por la cabeza y le lanzo hacia atras estrellandolo contra una pared de ladrillos que calleron sobre la cabeza del lupino. SI: Chico esto te supera,demasiado. Iskandar: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR De la pared de ladrillos,el lobo salto hacia su oponente golpeandolo en la espalda y dejndolo tirado n el suelo sin oportunidad de levantarse. De repente un soldado de HYDRA entro en la hbitacion y vio que el soldado e Invierno yacia a los pies de la bestia. Soldado: Muy buena lobito,ahora dejame que yo le remate. La forma lupina de Iskandar desaparecio dejando su verdadero ser al descubierto. Iskandar le cogio del cuello y le partio las dos manos al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos. Iskandar: Ncia de mierda,este hombre que yace a mis pies es alguien con honor y no la mierda que eres tu.Muere. Un disparo. Al darse la vuelta Iskandar se encontro con una pistola de doble cañon en su frente. Iskandar: Hazlo,si este es mi fin,estare feliz. SI: Eres una persona de honor Iskandar,hagamos una cosa,Vayamos a por los nacis,cada uno por nuestro lado y cuando volvamos a encontrarnos Lucharemos hasta e final. Iskandar: Me aprece perfecto. Los dos hombres se dieron la mano y se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Iskandar cogio el transmisor Iskandar: Aki Iskandar lsito para luchar,Donde estas jefa? ---- -MRex - bien estan en un garage en el subsuelo!!, si cambio y fuera- Isabella Cortez comenzaba a ver lo que era liderear a un equipo, pero de un nivel mucho mas alto que cuando estaba en los abyss - bien chicos, Iskandar viene en camino, nos alcanzara pronto ghost: que bien porque por primera vez lo extraño! isa: eso fue sarcasmo? ghost: claro que no lo necesitamos, mientras mas seamos mejor, ademas he pasado mi odio al espectro isa: no puedes dejar de bromear!! ghost: yo mmm lo siento isa: ghost espera! ghost movio su motocicleta que viajaba junto a la de silenciosa y regreso a pelear, SD habia desactivado e resto de las motos, lo cual les permitio seguir moviendose - haaa!! el aleman se separo de su moto y dejo que chocara dejando una explosion atras, no era buena idea irse sobre un medio de transporte enemigo, iba a caer, penso en pasar a su forma intangible pero la moto de uno de sus compañeros lo recibiria isa: te tengo, agarrate bien de mi ghost: hem yo Embarassed gracias isa: no hay de que spectre: hey hey! yo hice mas show SD: callate y vamonos! :::::::::: - aqui Widow- manden los helicopteros! llevenlos a la zona Z, preparense para la emboscada!!!! ---- -MRex - helicopteros??? maldicion!!!! y asi era un grupo de heliopteros los seguian, isabella y su equipo estaban en problemas, los objetos voladores estaban equipados con armas de fuego de alto poder, tuvieron que desviar su camino ghost: y si es una emboscada? SD: es lo mas probable isa: si es asi no habra mas solucion que pelear hasta la muerte - los objetivos STEALTH estan ya en zona Z - aqui widow acabenlos todas las motocicletas recibieron impactos de bala, los stealth estaban sin transporte, helicopteros detras de ellos y enfrente todo un grupo de agentes de shield quienes efectivamente los esperaban con armas de fuego listas para acabarlos, widow salia de detras de ellos widow: bien silenciosa, su pacto con SHIELD se acabo la tecnologia, dinos donde esta o los acabaremos iskandar: que hacemos jefa? isa: no tengo idea? ---- -Darkfantomex SPECTRE: Las motocicletas iban a velocidad impresionante, los malditos moscos se estrellaban contra mi y el polvo levantado ensuciaba mi traje. - Juro q matare al q tuvo la idea de q viajaramos en estas cosas, q es lo proximo??? vestirnos de cuero escupir por la carretera y armarnos con cadenas- Isa: Podrias dejar de quejarte, q tengo mucho enq pensar ahora. En ese momento la discusion se vio interrumpida por los helicopteros q volaban bajo, voltee al cielo rapidamente y note q estabamos en la mira de sus armas, casi no reacciono cuando las balas comenzaron a salir dirijidas hacia todos. Ghost: Spectre, no puedes comvertirnos en sombras para uir o algo asi???? despues de todo para uir eres muy bueno no Very Happy - Q Gasparin ahora me pides ayuda????? Pero Bueno solo pues transportar un objeto q sea mas o menos del equivalente de mi peso, asi q eso te deja fuera jajajajaj, pero....- Los disparos dieron primero en el motor de la motocicleta de SD, este salto y despues el vehiculo exploto, con mis capacidades de batalla mejoradas note cuadno los disparos apuntaban hacia la moto de Isabel. - Mierda, por q tengoq haces esto???- Me pare en mi moto y salte hacia la de ellos. Ghost: Estupido q haces????? Hice q la moto se tambaleara callendo en el cemento los tres al mismo tiempo, pero evitando q los disparon atinaran su objetivo. Mientras nos reponiamos de el golpe, y sacudia mi ropa, molesto por aver tenido q ensuciarme en esta mision y casi romper mi pantalos por la caida. no me di cuenta q en unos segundos ya estabamos rodeados por agentes y por Black Widow q se dirijia hacia nosotros. - Bueno chicos como ya dije, solo puedo teleportar un peso igual o menor al mio, pero eso me deja popr una buen tiempo sin poder teleportarme de nuevo, asi q El plan..... Me llevo a Isabel y el virus muy lejos y ustedes se sacrifican por la mision Very Happy - ---- -Loganblack Iskandar estaba en su apogeo,tenia ganas de batalla y los helicopteros le dban la pelea k ecesitaba. Iskandar: Pues jefa,yo teno pensado algo qu hacer!!!!!-Iskandar se puso de pie en la motocicleta y salto hacia la de Isa,colocandose en equilibrio entre la espala de Isa. Isa: Baja de ahi ruso loco!! Iskandar: Tranqui jefa,tu solo conduce.... Iskandar saco una ametralladora y comenzo a disparar contra los helicopteros. Ghost: Las balas no tendran nada que hacer contra esos helicopteros ruso!! Iskandar: Je....No estoy apuntand a lso Helicopteros... Ghost: Shocked Detras de los helicoteros media tonelada de piso caia por encima de ellos,Iskandar habia logrado que un andamio que sujetaba el edificio callera detras de los helicoperos,consiguiendo que uno de ellos tuviese que rodearlos ganando un poco de tiempo crucial. Isa: Qe vas a hacer? Iskandr se trago lo que parecia sangre de uno de sus frasquitos y pego un salto al aire,en el mismo intervalo de tiempo unas grandes alas de pajaro salieron de su espalda y se asentaron n su cuerp ganando de paso unas podersoas garras. Soldado: Muere mutante de mierda!!!! Iskandar: Si.... para eso subo hasta aqui no? Iskandar le rompio el cuello al piloto despues de matar a los soldados. Isa: Bien hecho ruso,Abrenos el camino!! Iskandar a lomos del aparato: No hay de que nena....... ---- -MRex el equipo habia logrado tener un suspiro, pero algunos agentes de SHIELD seguian detras de ellos, de repente aparecieron soldados de HYDRA del otro lado iskandar: esto si que es tener lama suerte pero los soldados se abalanzaron contra los agentes de shield para sorpresa de todos los stealth isa: que es lo que hacen viendo??!! vamonos!!! widow: maldicion no pense que los agentes de HYDRA regresarian!! aqui widow, dejen a los stealth por el momento hydra es nuestra prioridad!! comenzo una pelea entre agentes de SHIELD y HYDRA mientras los espias habian logrado entrar a su base spectre: que hara que esta base haga alguna diferencia?? isa: la diferencia es que estamos en nuestro territorio y como ven hay soldados que no asistiran, ahora no muestren piedad que por orgullo la tecnologia es nuestra ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - aqui rteportandome, confirmo que SHIELD Y HYDRA estan interesados - bien sean sigilosos y aprovecha el momento, ese aparato lo debe poseer el HELLFIRE CLUB ---- -Juggernaut Shhhhssssssshhhhhh La entrada se abria, dejando entrar a los agentes shield a la nueva base, dejando atras todo lo demas, los guardias de la base estaban preparados, sus dientes crujian y apretaban con fuerza sus armas. Estaban listos para la guerra. Aunque lo sentian, como un olor, como un roce, como un sabor. Algo les decia que ibana morir. Con seguridad lo afrontaban y se preparaban. El valor era casi palpable. Y mientras todos organizaban una defensa, Shutdown, ya abajo de la moto, veia el panorama de todo. Lo que habia, lo que paso y lo que pasaria.... y era negro, era un panorama oscuro. Demasiado oscuro para verlo con claridad. Y no morir asi. La base era nueva, reluciente hasta donde la riqueza era capaz de pagar, y Silenciosa y los demas espias subieron rapido, se cargaron con armas y se preparon. Caminando por el lugar, Alexi veia todo, Shield con su ejercito y black Widow, Hydra no tenia mas que un ejercito pero era mucho mayor que el de los demas.. faltaba el hellfire y quien sabe que mas... estaban jodidos, necesitaban algo. Algo que los salvara, pues pelear no haria nada de diferencia... entonces, con la guerra acercandose a la puerta... se sento a meditar. Esto no era un equipo y las ordenes habian sido algo sin sentido, correr, pelear, correr. Asi no iban a optener resultados... el problema mayor es que lo que venia era un ejercito. Y ellos eran slo un grupo de personas juntas... cosas muuuy diferentes. Pat pat pat Mientras los pensamientos fluian... y todo se llenaba de pensamientos e ideas, algo pasaba, no era el mejor en esto, pero no queria morir, ni oir mucho un plan de... Pat p at pat ... bingo.. tenia todo en la mano. Ese sonido de nuevo, pero como hacerles saber sin que "ellos" supieran. No podia, una encrucijada... o tal vez no. Ahora era momento de ser un equipo. Tenia que hablar con todos... ------------------------------- Nueva sala de operaciones Silenciosa: Spectre? Spectre: Si? Silenciosa: Tu debes tumbar a todos los que puedas con tu poder, el mio servira contra unos cuanos pero todo un ejercito sera mucho, Ghost, facilmente podrias ayudarle, nuestro ejercito debe de aguantar, somos mejores que ellos y... Shutdown: Si, eres muy buena con el apoyo motivacional, pero necesitamos un poco mas que eso, necesitamos demostrar que somos los mejores. Somos los mejores chicos! y estamos aqui escondiendonos esperando que nos ataquen y aguantar quien sabe que tantas tropas.Nosotros deberiamos de estar atacando, ese el punto numero uno y.... Silenciosa: Te quieres calmar Shutdown? que te altera? tranquilo y recuerda que yo soy la que mando aqui. Shtudown: Si lo que sea, eso dices tu, ahora haran lo que digo y... Silenciosa: ¿Que dijiste? Ghost: Que quieres? tu no eres el lider, que ya se te meta en la cabeza. Iskandar: Ademas no eres la gran cosa tu.. Shutdown: Callense! callense ya! no me importa una mierda lo que piensen! Iskandar: Que has dicho?! repitelo mierdecilla! Solo eres... Shutdown: Ya callate Iskandar! me importa un huevo lo que pienses de mi! en realidad, me importa un huevo lo que cualquiera de ustedes piense! Estoy harto de esto, y ahora se callaran y haran lo que digo o se pueden ir al carajo y nos matamos ahora mismo! por que no saldre de aqui sin ganar! Iskandar: Pues comenzamos a matarnos estupido! Shutdown:Como quieras maldita sea! Iskandar se habia levantado de la mesa pero 2 pistolas ya apuntaban hacia su frente. Los dientes de Shutdown crujian, tenia algo guardado contra el en especial, pero esto no era por el, era por el grupo. Por supuesto que seria algo dificil hacer notar su punto asi. De hecho, estaba bastante alterado, al parecer sin una razon solida mas que "ya estoy harto". Cosa que no era muy funcional en un equipo. Aun asi, no declino sus armas, mientras los demas se levantaron.. y sacaron sus armas, otros como anillium o ghost transmutaron sus manos. Silenciosa: Tienes 10 segundos para bajar las armas Shutdown. Shutdown: Tienes 5 para callarte el hocico! Ghost: ¿Que dices? ¡Estupido! Mad estaras muerto antes que toques el suelo! Shutdown: ¡Piensa bien en lo que dices Ghost!-apuntandole con una de las armas- por que sin intangibilidad seras un blanco igual de facil que los demas!. ya sabes... por eso de que te tansformas en un espectro de energia... lo mismo va para todos! Anillium: ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?! Shutdown: ¡Intento salvarlos a todos! ¿¡Nunca se callan?! Nunca escuchan! ninguno de ustedes! siempre son tercos y se creen los supermierdas! Anillium: No eres el jefe, no mandas a nadie. Shutdown: Quiero ayudar maldita sea! ¡¿algun problema con eso?! Spectre: Si, me fastidias la vida. Click La forma del cañon de la pistola se sentia claramente en el pecho, mientras el recien contratado por quien sabe quien, lo miraba seriamente. Spectre: baja las pistolas y solo te disparare en las piernas. Silenciosa: bajalas, es una orden. Anillium: Vamos, no seas loco y tranquilizate. ................ Shutdown:..... Me meto tu orden por..! Bang El sonido fue seco y resono en la sala, mientras Shutdown caia hacia enfrente y el humo de la bala flotaba por el aire, la cara de algunos fue asombro, Shutdown comunmente era quejumbroso, pero ahora en especial parecia mas soltando viejas rencillas con el grupo que quejandose de verdad. Pero justo antes de azotar contra la mesa una patada golpeo a Spectre mandandolo a volar, seguido de esto salto encima de la misma y tirando una mina de luz, todo se perdio. Shutdown: La proxima vez, apunta a la cabeza! Mierdas! los odio a todos! Clank Tras unos segundos, la escena fue visible, dejando ver la ventilacion destruida y el escapando por ella, mientras todos se quedaron algo atonitos, algo extrañados y si, algo enojados. Silenciosa: ¿Que fue eso? Iskandar: Ese lloron hijo de perra! maldito sea! -Jajaja... vaya.. si nisiquiera pueden mantener su equipo unido, creo que ya ganamos. Ghost: ¿Quien? -ja, se dicen espias? diganme... donde estamos? Anillium: Sal y estas muerto Silenciosa: Un segundo.. chicos! Spectre: ¿Que? Silenciosa: Dijo "estamos" es!... Varios dardos se clavaron en los cuellos de todos. mientras empezaban a moverse hacia todos lados. De las puertas salieron mas de 30 soldados vestidos de plateado y una mujer que salia, no solo habian pasado las alarmas, si no que estaban aqui desde antes que cambiaran de base... un paso adelante de todos. Silver Sable: Jajaja, si, era una trampa, y ustedes fueron las presas mas faciles que hemos tenido. Como son tan pateticos, me presentare: Somos Silver Sable Inc. Nosotros somos espias reales, jajajaja y a peticion de mis contratistas, debo de decirles que ustedes han sido vencidos por el Hellfire club Twisted Evil Todos hacian lo que podian, pero era demasiado tarde, el veneno neutralizador corria por sus venas, todos empezaron a caer fuertemen contra el suelo. Silver sable: Asi que.. ahora clamabas ser la jefa, digame señora jefa... donde esta el virus? oh y no se preocupe en pelear, ese veneno los dejara tirados por unas horas, si no nos dices donde esta, no les daremos el antidoto, y si no lo damos, cuando lleguen Shield e Hydra, no ofreceran pelea siquiera jajaja, asi que les recomiendo hablar.. al que sea... Jhhhss jhsss... Algo se movia en el suelo, al asomarse Silver sable vio uno que se arrastraba, acercandose a la mesa... a un maletin. Solo necesitaba un cabello como el de Wendigo y estarian muertos, tenia que lograrlo... hasta que la mujer levanto el maletin. Silver sable: Ja!.. mira nadamas, que necio has salido, lastima que eso no te servira tanto... veamos que tienes aqui que tanto quieres... Silver Sable abrio el maletin y se encontro con algo extraño, cabellos, pedazos de piel, viscocidades y demas; en una cantidad exagerada. Sonrio y volteo a verlo. Silver sable: Ohh ya veo, eres el copista. ¿Que opinarias si destruyo todo esto?segun la informacion llevas años juntanto esto no? jajaja, que opinas si le lanzo unos disparos a esto? eh? Twisted Evil Creo que lo hare, para que dejes la necedad. Los ojos de Iskandar se llenaban de furia mientras la risa de la mujer se enfocaban en el, y apuntando hacia el maletin saco un arma... observo la desesperacion del ruso. Realmente era el trabajo de su vida, con todas sus fuerzas intento levantarse, pero no lo logro. La boca se le trababa, no podia siquiera maldecirla por la gran cantidad de insultos que tenia al mismo tiempo. la frustaccion llego a su climax cuando el sonido del disparo se hizo presente. blam Iskandar se retorcia en el suelo de odio, mientras desde el suelo preseciaba la escena, casi salian lagrimas de coraje cuando algo paso... era la dama de pelo gris.. no se veia.. complacida. Silver: Que rayos? Mad y el disparo? Shutdown: Si.. ese debo haber sido yo Twisted Evil Silver: Que? Te la ventilacion salia Shutdown quien disparaba velozmente contra los soldados y daba algunas patadas mas contra otros, saltando hacia donde estaba Silver Sable, quitandole el maletin de las manos y terminando su entrada con un saldo hacia atras. Sd:Sabes, mi compañero es necio pero siempre sabe patear el trasero muy bien, en serio. Silver Sable: Que es esto? que fue esa mierda de antes? Sd: Pues eso, solo mierda y farsa... No te lo tragaste de verdad o si? yo que pense que eran.. como dijiste? "Nosotros somos espias reales" jajajaja, Que bueno que no son los falsos, por que si no imaginate, si a ustedes los puedo oir desde que estan entrando a la base, como estaran los demas? Twisted Evil Silver sable: Hijo de tu...! Sd: Si si, eres muy peligrosa... sabes quien es mas peligroso? Lanzando el maletin por el suelo y que choca con Iskandar, mientras este a duras penas, pero con velocidad, saca un fasco. Silver sable: Matenlos! rapido! Shutdown: Creo que ya adivinaste Twisted Evil y mira... que es esto? oh.. seran inyecciones? oh.. y seran del antidodo que le acabo de quitar a tus "espias"? oh.. sera? Twisted Evil En un movimiento lanzo las jeringas a sus compañeros en el suelo, clavandoselas. Mientras el sonreia enmedio. Shtudown: Ah... me encanta cuando esto sale perfecto. Twisted Evil ---- -Loganblack La patria rusa habia hecho de Iskandar un soldado anto alguien que podia recibir ordenes y cumplirlas sin ninguna objeccion,pero claro,tenia que ser de alguien superior a el,y si no iskandar luchaba solo como tatas veces lo habia hecho,nadie chuelaba a Sergey Kasensky. Iskandar cogio el frasco y se tranformo rapidamente en una bestia grande y negra,no era el Hombre Lobo,este era algo diferente. SD: En que coño te has convertido? Iskandar: Creo que se hacia llamar Revenge,pero no el conociste,estabas llorando entre las estrellas. Iskandar se lanzo hacia los soldados con una feralidad inusitada,lso huesos saliand e su cabeza clavandoselos a los soldados que se retorciande dolro en el suelo. SD: NO SEAS TAN SANGUINOLENTO MALDITA SEA.!!! Iskandar revertio a una forma lupina y ataco como un salvaje a los soldados que habia a su alrededor,derrpente se dio la vuelta y ataco como un loco hacia donde esta Silenciosa que parecia nos aberque pasaba,jsuto cuando lelgo hasta donde estaba ella revertio a su forma humaa y sacando dos ametralladoras hizo una pirueta amtando a dos soldados que estaban atras de la chica. Isa: Gracias.... Iskandar: Vamosnena,el emro hecho de que estes muy buena no te da permso para quedarte quieta,Luchemos!!! Isabella Cortez atacaba hacieno que los soldados que iban entre ellos fueran ams lkentos para que Ikandar tuviese que contratacar con disparos que les perforaban sin nungna escapatoria. Isandar: Aleman cuando acabes con los de allia rrba creo k el chico energia necesita una ayudita. Ghost veia al ruso y a su enmorada y no pudo sino guiñar los ojos de puro odio. ---- -darkfantomex SPECTRE: En cuanto el antidoto toco a Allan este se fusiono con el suelo convirtiendose en una sombra, q rapidamente recorrio toda la sala asat llegar a una pared, ahi de nuevo al sombra elegantemente tomo forma humana, pero solo por un segundo antes de q el par de zapatos de piel brillante, se apoyaran en la pared y arrojaran a Allan, el cual desenfundo su baculo de entre su nanobolsillo de sombras y chocara contra Puma el compañero de Sablinovia. El puma gracias a su gran masa corporal no fue derribado pero al estar desprevenido si es herido por la punta beta del baculo, el cual le rasga un costado, el puma apenas gruñe un poco antes de q lanze un sarpazo en contra de su atacante. El cual lo esquiva agilmente al momento de caer al piso un una coordinacion perfecta. Allan sonrie, mientras hace girar su gran baculo, para al final clavar su punta en el piso, el cual apesar de estar hecho de metal es atravesado por al filosa punta, el puma hace un gesto de molestia y se lanza contra spectre, el cual se apoya en la punta superior delbaculo (LA hecha de diamante) y gira al rededor de este golpeando un par de veces en el rostro al puma con ambos pies a la gran velocidad de los giros. Culmina con un salto q termina detras de el atontado puma. Puma: Imbecil nisiquiera spiderman, puede uir durante mucho tiempo de mis garras, crees q tu lo podras hacer enano???? - Tomando en cuenta chevalier, q la araña no a dedicado toda su vida a ser una arma de combate preparada para acabar con cualquier oponente incluso en las condiciones mas improbables- Con gran agilidad antes de q el puma voltee Spectre lo patea en la espalda baja con una gran fuerza, q de no ser por el poder del puma el hombre ya tendria la columna hecha pedazos - Y Segun mis archivos, il araignée no puede preveer todos los movimientos q haras, antes de q pasen por tu cerebro y buscar mil formas distintos de vencerlos con el minimo de fuerza y esfuerzo- Furiozo elpuma lanza un gran golpe con una mano, el cual rapido Allan evade el lanzarse hacia atras, y luego un zarpazo q allan evade muy apenas al girar hacia un lado, pero su gabardina queda entre las garras del gigante el cual, gruñe al destrozarla. - Querias hacerme molestar???? As destruido una de mis prendas mas caras lo has conseguido mbécile, pero eso es bueno, asi podre mostrarte loq en realidad soy capaz de hacer- El puma se lanza contra allan el cual se comvierte en sombra y provoca q su enorme enemigo se estrelle contra el duro piso, quedando bastante mareado. Spectre aprovecha para ir por su baculo desenterrarlo del piso, al hacerlo sombra y volver a solidificarlo. Toma un gran suspiro, sonrie mientras su piel comienza a hacerse palida y de un color extraño como un verdadero espectro, sus ojos se tornan totalmente negros, mientras su mente analiza su enemigo, solo le toma la mitad del tiempo q al puma le toma recuperar su orientacion, cuando Allan ya a encontrado 17 formas de vencer a su adversario. Se apoya en el baculo, salta callendo en ca cara del puma y casi quebrandole la nariz de una patada, salta de nuevo y cae clavando la punta de su lanza en la espalda del puma, este lo golpea, lanzando a specte hacia una pared, pero antes de tocarla la atraviesa en forma se sombra. El puma se desclava la gran estaca mira el baculo y lo toma como su arma. Specre aparece frente a el con solo una arma en la mano derecha mientras con la izquiera afloja el nudo de su corbata, el puma agita el baculo hacia spectre para golpearlo, pero este solo lo evade buscando el momento presiso, el cual llega justo cuando el puma falla el golpear el piso lo cual le hace bajar la guardi un momento, lo suficiente para spectre con uan gran sonrisa de satirfaccion le dispara en el rostro con la pequeña arma, la cual lanza una gigantesca descarga electromagnetica, q casi frie todo el rostros del puma. El dolor hace q el puma suelete el baculo, recuperandolo rapido Allan y golpeando a su adversario, barias veces con el diamante, asta q este por lo brutales golpes del diamante queda inconsiente. Pero apesar de q la batalla no tarda mucho cuando Allan voltea hacia atras ya estaban algunos agentes vestidos con el uniforme de los soldados del circulo interno del hell fire club y varios soldados de silver inc. Como una sombra evadi a los soldados asta reunirme con el ruso y SD. - Me sorprendiste con tu actuacion niño, no esperaba q ninguno de ustedes novatos demostraran tal nivel de engaño ni tactica en una mision, ciertamente estaba algo equivocado el creer q ninguno esta al nivel para trabajar a mi lado y menos la inteligencia para ser util- Hace girar a gran velocidad el baculo, al final golpeandolo a SD en el estomago con la orilla de diamante. - Pero si vuelve a pasar siquiera por tu cabeza rellena de desecho, la idea de tocarme siquiera te mostrare lo q me a hecho una vida de entrenamiento fisico y mental, solo dedicado a vencer a cualquier imbecilq se ponga frente ami..... Aun un imbecil q me pagan por no dejar q muera...- Isa, le madno una mirada fulminante, casi deseando comvertirlo en cenizas con una sola mirada, los tambien miraron fijamente al nuevo perr no le dieron la minima importancia, pues a decir verdad tampoco no les habia agradado mucho los hecho por SD, tantos hombres todos unidos no solo por la avaricia tambien por el orgullo. Los stealth estaban juntos como formando un circulo y viendo como estaban siendo rodeados y como la batalla afuera no duraba mucho y pronto tendriana Hidra y a Shield tmb ahi. el ruso fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla en forma lupina, despues lo siguieron los demas exepto spectre el cual no se movio y detuvo a Isabel antes de q corriera hacia la batalla. - demoiselle, tu eres la feja aqui. No se en verdad donde tienes escondido ese virus. me gustaria averiguarlo si es bajo tu vêtement, peor ahora no ahi tiempo no es asi chica...- Isabel: Chico eres el nuevo en loq a mi respecta puedes ser solo un espia dedicado a quitarnos el virus, lo unico q se de ti es q tu nombre es Allan y q as sido contratadfo misteriosamente. Informacion q porsupuesto podria ser falsa. asi q si piensas q te l dare piensalo de nuevo.... Despues de tomar una ducha fria. - Si, soy el nouveau pero creo q los e ayudado demasiado como para ganar su confianza, ademas bien sabes q en cuanto todos les imbéciles, q engañamos para q pelearan entre ellos se den cuenta de q los estamos usando vendran y tendremso q uir una ve mas, cosa de la q ya me canse, debemos separarnos, si es peligroso pero es la unica oportunidad de desorientarlos...- Mientras todos en el alrrededor luchaban, Isabel miraba intrigada al nuevo, con cara de poco animo peor un profundo interes, un soldado disparo contra los dos, peor Allan lo evadio al mover junto con el a isabella pegandola a el cuerpo q cuerpo casi besandola.... Despues Isabel creo su aura de silencio al rededor de ambos. -Debemos engañarlos, en el tiempo q llevo aqui ya e encontrado por lo menos 6 formes de sortir sin ser detectados si lo hacemos inteligentemente, una salida q nos llevara a un hangar, estuve en mi estado des ombres ahi hace 10 segundo y tenemos 4 véhicules para una persona lo suficientemente rapidos para alejarnos unos de los otros por varios Km antes de ser rastreados.....- allan sonrio de nuevo y tomo a Isabel de los brazos - confias en mi, aunq eso signifique engañar a todos los demas????- ----- -MRex varios disparos dieron en el suelo sin dirigirse a un blanco fijo, lo que huizo que por unos segundos ambos bandos se detuvieran. - Silver Sable he? jamas crei que te encontraria aqui - lo siento Widow, pero creo que llegas tarde widow: STEALTH sabia que "el objeto" pertenecia a SHIELD desde un principio, apoyamos su trabajo ahora no quieren entregar lo que nos pertenece, ni Silver Sable inc, ni HYDRA deberian estar aqui, estan cometiendo un error Silver Sable: eso esta por verce linda pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los agentes de SHIELD y HYDRA ya estaban en el lugar, Silver Sable Inc claramente trabajaba bajo contrato del Hellfire Club, por unos momentos todos, los 4 bandos se veian los unos a los otros esperendo el primer movimiento, STEALTH no escaparia esta vez. estaba en juego mas que todo el orgullo, varios soldados de se contrato estaban dispuestos a pelear con quien fuerse a interponerse en su camino. Black Widow desenfundo una pistola, un movimiento claro para todos, el movimiento qu esperaban, eran todos contra todos, todos para obtener la tecnologia extraterreste que yhabia creado el virus que ataco a New York hace unos dias. bamg, y mas bang eran los unicos ruidos que se escuchaban silenciosa y spectre seguian platicando a la vez de que encontraban en su vista cualquier soldado que no trabajara para ellos. ghost: disculpe que interrumpa, pero que hacemos ahora? spectre: eso depende de lo que Isabella decida Isa: escapar no puede ser una opcion ghost: y sera porque el aparato se encuentra aqui? isabella no respondio. ghost: los trajiste al lugar donde se encuentra el objeto que buscan??? silenciosa: es la ultima base deoperaciones que nos queda, asi que ahora pelea por ella ghost: con todo gusto el aleman se lanzo en su forma energetica y comenzo a acuchillar a todo el que encontraba, el tiempo se terminaria pronto, era una batalla todos contra todos, salvese quien pueda ----- -Darkfantomex SPECTRE: Isabela dijo que ya no podriamos seguir uyendo ya q el virus o loq fuera q buscaran estos tipos esta aqui mismo Shocked - Por q no solo envolvimos el virus con papel brillante en una cajita y se lo enviamos de regalo a Hill????- Mire con disgusto a Isabel - A caso siempre tienen q actuar de esta forma??? pense q de todos usted señorita seria la mas sensata, razones como esta son las q hacen q nunca trabaje en equipo de haber sabido q tendria q trabajar con un equipo de idiotas desde el inicio no habria aceptado el trabajo Mad por mas dinero q ubiera de por medio.... Ademas a mi me pagaron por proteger sus insignificantes vidas, no por proteger ningun artefacto, asi q e dichoq nos vamos de aqui- Isabel, volteo violentamente y le dio una bofetada a Allan por sus insultos y con una furia devastadora en sus rostros, sujeto al hombre de la corbata. Isabel: Me estas comenzando a fastidiar hombre, no se quien te contrato... No e tenido tiempo de averiguarlo solo acepte el q estes con nosotros por q de verdad necesitamos ayuda, pero si te vuelves a poner asi conmigo te largaras de aqui.... Estas es mi base y mi mision y yo no uire, largate si asi lo deseas pero eso significara ni un centavo por tu mision. Allan, se mostro desafiante con una expresion de molestia en su cara, pero tambien orgullosa. - Por mi educacion no golpearia a una tan bella señorita, pero es mejor quedarme sin paga q aguantarlos imbeciles.... Aun asi eso no quiere decir q no apresie su valentia, sabenq moriran y aun asi permanecen aqui defendiendo este edificio obsoleto, y apresio aun mas tu valentia al atreverte a golpearme... Eres fuego puro mujer...- Allan tomo de la cabellera a Isabela, y pro sorpresa sinq ella lo viera venir la beso apasionadamente, antes de q esta reaccionara, Allan se transformo en sombra, y salio de la base dejando a el resto de sus "compañeros" luchando. ---- Faltan 4 posts. OTROS Notas *Publicado en Creatuforo **Página 1 **Página 2 (Incompleta) ***Faltan 4 entradas: ****darkfantomex (Vie Jul 13, 2007 2:19 am) ****2 entradas desconocidas ****MagnetoRex (Lun Jul 23, 2007 7:03 pm) Anotaciones